Sorry, Wrong Person
by Lillian Smith
Summary: Modern AU. After watching a fun movie together, Hak and Yona go to their respective homes. Once in her room, Yona texts Lili about the movie, also mentioning how hot Hak was. A few seconds later, she realizes that she hadn't sent the text message to Lili, but to Hak! Read the story to find out what happens next!


**What's up, everyone? So…I was thinking of HakYona stuff and wishing that they'd become a couple** _ **already**_ **since I feel that Kusanagi Mizuho is dragging it a lot. I mean, Hak confessed to Yona and stuff. SO CONFESS BACK AND BECOME A COUPLE!**

 **BTW, if you enjoyed this story, check out my other** _ **Akatsuki no Yona**_ **fanfic,** _ **A Team**_ **and visit my profile page. (And thanks to whoever that does it)  
**

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona/Yona of the Dawn.**_

 **Anyway, this is my 2** **nd** _ **Akatsuki no Yona**_ **fanfic. And I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Yona: 17 years**

 **Hak: 20 years**

 **Lili: 18 years**

* * *

 **Sorry, Wrong Person**

It was 9:00 at night and the city of Kawasaki was crowded with people laughing and chattering, cars honking, and stars were twinkling.

Yona and Hak had just finished watching a new movie at the theatre about a Princess who was betrayed by her cousin who killed her father, the King. They had a lot of fun watching it together while eating popcorn that Hak bought. Yona wanted to pay for her share but Hak wouldn't hear any of it and paid everything, much to her annoyance.

" _I invited you, so I should be the one to pay for it," Hak had said, and then, at Yona's frown, added. "When you invite me, you can pay. I'd have no problem with that."_

As they walked toward Hak's bike, Yona said, "Hey Hak, do you mind if I could try this? Like, try riding it?"

Hak snorted. "Princess, I don't think you would want to die."

"Hak!" Yona huffed.

Hak burst out laughing. "Yes, Princess?"

"Just stop calling me Princess," Yona said, referring to what her father used to call her as a little girl. A few years back, Hak found out about it and called her Princess ever since just to annoy and embarrass her.

"Okay, Princess," Hak smirked as he got on his bike. He switched it on and beckoned Yona to sit behind him. Yona got on his back and put her arms around his stomach for safety's sake, slightly blushing while doing so.

Unknown to her, Hak's heart started beating faster and also slightly blushed as he tried to concentrate on the road.

The awkward air was unavoidable as they both silently rode through the roads of Japan.

' _Why can't he just get a car or something?'_ Yona thought. _'Then maybe I wouldn't have to sit so close to him and hold him like this!'_

"Hak, why can't you get a car?" Yona asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Didn't save up enough money yet," Hak shrugged.

Yona raised her eyes for a split second before she realized that his grandpa, Mundock wouldn't buy him a car as Mundock wants Hak to _earn_ a car instead of buying one.

"Why did you ask?" Hak asked, curious.

"Just wanted to know," Yona said, then changed the topic. "How's college?"

* * *

It was late at night, at about 9:30, that Yona finally reached her home. After having dinner with her dad, she went to her room and collapsed on her bed.

She switched on her phone as she heard a bing, and from the notifications, saw that Lili had texted her.

' _How was it?'_

Yona read the text. It was a good thing she didn't ask, ' _How was the date?'_ She thought that it would be a pain to explain it to her like she had to last time – when Soo-Won said he couldn't come because he had something else planned and Hak and Yona realized that they were going to be alone. Like a date. Only it wasn't actually one. Yona wished it was though.

Yona opened the app and texted her back.

' _The movie was fun'_

' _And Hak was so hot'_

She waited for Lili's response.

….

….

….only to realize that she hadn't sent it to Lili.

No, she had sent to it Hak.

 _ **Hak.**_

"Oh my God…." Yona gasped.

* * *

After Hak had dinner and a little chat with Tae-Yoon and his grandpa, he went to his room. He changed into his nightclothes and looked at his notifications.

He got a new text message.

From _Yona_.

As a daughter of a rich businessman, he had expected her to be snobby and arrogant when he first met her. But instead, she was really kind and sweet. Back in school, she had a great reputation for her father's background and for her beauty and charisma. She'd captured plenty of hearts.

And one of them was _his_.

Hak read the text message.

' _The movie was fun'_

' _And Hak was so hot'_

Hak's eyes widened. _'What?!'_ Hak thought and re-read the last text message she sent.

' _And_ _ **Hak**_ _was so hot'_

' _Did she just say that_ I _was hot?!'_ Hak thought again. _'Or is this some kind of hallucination that I got due to many years of unrequited love?'_

"Maybe I'm dreaming…" Hak murmured and switched off his phone. "There's no way this would be real."

He put down his phone and switched off the light and got comfortable in the bed. But no matter what he did, he was unable to sleep. That text message kept bothering him and he came up with possibilities.

What if she likes him? Like, actually _likes_ him?

No, he shouldn't keep his hopes up.

But what if she did?

If she didn't then why did she call him hot? Yona is his childhood friend and he knew that she wouldn't call just anyone hot.

Or maybe it's some other Hak.

But then… she said, _'The movie was fun'_

They saw a movie together. So…she had to be talking about him.

Right?

* * *

Yona was panicking. She didn't know what to do. Hak would know that she likes him, and their friendship would be really awkward.

She quickly dialled Lili's number. Maybe she'd know what to do.

" _How did it go, Yona?"_ Lili asked without even saying hello.

"It was great," Yona said, then quickly got to the point. "But Lili, I messed up."

" _You just said it was great."_

"Yeah, it was. I wanted to text it to you. But I sent a message to Hak instead."

" _So?"_

"Lili, I sent Hak a message which said _'Hak was so hot'_!"

" _You did WHAT?"_

"I KNOW! And he _read_ it!"

" _Are you freakin' serious?"_

"Yes!"

 _"Oh, sh*t."_

"What am I supposed to do?"

" _Umm…let's see…."_

Yona waited for Lili's response.

" _Confess to him."_

"WHAT?!"

" _You have to talk to him about it. Otherwise, it's gonna get worse. Things will be really awkward between you two and it'd probably create a lot of misunderstandings. And misunderstandings suck. So, you have to do it."_

"I can't."

" _Yona, he came back from college for a few days due to new year holidays. Within a few days, he'll be gone back to his campus and you'll lose your chance to confess to him."_

"Isn't that better that way?"

" _No. It's not."_

"Why do I have to do it?"

" _You've been in love with him for so long. Don't you think that he has a right to know?"_

Yona sighed. _'Why was I so careless to begin with?'_ She thought.

* * *

After the call, Yona stared at the text message while laying on her bed. Suddenly, she got an idea and quickly sent a message to Hak.

' _Sorry Hak, a friend of mine took my phone and sent everyone embarrassing text messages.'_

She smiled. That was convincing. Suddenly, Lili's words ringed in her mind. Yona took a deep breath and sent him another message.

' _Is it okay if I come over tomorrow? I just need to tell you something important'_

Minutes later, she got a message back.

' _Sure. Come at around 6 in the evening'_

' _Thanks a lot'_ Yona replied.

' _Do you want me to pick you?'_ Hak's message read.

' _No it's fine. Father will drop me'_ Yona replied.

' _Call me if you want me to pick you'_ Hak said.

' _Thanks, Hak'_

* * *

The clock read 6:03PM. Hak's eyes wandered through the room. Mundock and Tae-Yoon had gone out for grocery shopping and won't be back till two hours or so.

The silence at home was broken by a ding. It was the doorbell.

Hak opened the door only to look down at a rather nervous Yona. She was wearing a simple shirt and a pair of jeans. And even though her attire was simple, she was still attractive and even more so in Hak's eyes.

"Hey Princess," Hak said, smirking.

"Stop calling me Princess," Yona frowned, though she already knew his reply.

"Sure, Princess. Come in," Hak gestured Yona. Yona nodded and entered the dining hall. She sat on one of the sofas. Hak offered her some cookies and a glass of juice and helped himself to a glass of juice. Then he sat opposite to her.

"So, who's that friend?" Hak asked, smiling.

"What friend?" Yona asked, puzzled.

"The one who sent me this text message," Hak said and opened his phone to show _the_ text message. He was still smiling, but on the inside, he wished that _she_ had sent it to him. Not some friend.

"Oh, um, it was, uh, a neighbour," Yona managed. "She had come home to, um, return one of my, uh, reference books."

"Oh," Hak said, gulping down his juice.

Yona took a bite of one of the cookies, hoping it'd calm her mind.

"Princess, what is it you wanted to say?" Hak asked, breaking the silence.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Yona asked suddenly.

Hak was taken aback. This was sudden. "You don't have to ask my permission for it."

"Um, thanks," Yona said and quickly went to the bathroom feeling Hak's confused eyes following her.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, she stood in front of the sink. From the mirror, her reflection stared at herself.

"What am I doing?" Yona groaned. "I'm supposed to confess. I'm supposed to say it. I'm supposed to _not_ make a fool of myself. I'm supposed to get it over with. I'm supposed to tell him to forget about it. I'm supposed to not make anything awkward. I'm supposed to not make it a big deal. And I practised it in my room so many times…"

She stared at herself helplessly. "I even tried to imagine Hak was a mirror and I was in my room, alone, and it's still not working. I'm saying stupid stuff and…"

She looked at her watch. "…and Hak is probably thinking why I am taking such a long toilet break."

She splashed her face with water and then looked at her reflection. "Okay, Yona. You can do this! Let's get this over with!"

* * *

After her small motivational talk, Yona came out of the bathroom and sat in front of Hak.

Hak was looking in his phone and closed it when he saw Yona enter the dining hall. "So, what is it you wanted to say?"

"Hak, I…." Yona said nervously.

"Is it… bad news? Did something bad happen?" Hak asked, concerned.

"No," Yona shook her head.

Hak watched her closely, trying to figure out what she was trying to say. "Go on," Hak said, encouraging her.

Yona took a deep breath. _'It's now or never.'_ "I like you."

Hak snorted. "Obviously, we're childhood friends. Princess, did you think I hate you?"

"No, I love you!" Yona exclaimed, ignoring his question and blushing heavily.

A stunned silence followed.

"Hak, _I_ sent the text message," Yona began, looking down. "I actually wanted to send it to someone else, but I accidentally sent it to you. And then I realized what happened and I didn't want to make anything awkward, so I just said that someone else sent it. And then someone told me that its best if I confess already just so our friendship wouldn't get worse."

"…"

"Hak, are you listening?"

"… Since when?" Hak asked, finally finding his voice. He couldn't believe it. Yona actually loved him. _Him._ Son Hak. And she sent him the message. She called him hot and she meant it.

"Since… forever," Yona shrugged, slightly relieved since she got it out of her chest, but at the same time, afraid of his reaction.

"I thought you liked Soo-Won," Hak said slowly, still stunned. This is his chance. This is his chance to finally confess to her. Now that she confessed to him, he shouldn't be afraid for fear of rejected. But why was he still a little afraid?

"I got over it. Besides, he didn't like me back," Yona said.

"…"

"Hak," Yona requested, looking at Hak in the eye. "Can you please not let this destroy our friendship?"

"Huh?"

"I mean," Yona said, finding it hard to explain. "I know it's the right thing to confess and that's why I did it, but now… I don't want it to ruin our friendship. I don't want it to make any difference. Like, can you pretend it didn't happen? This whole confession thing?"

"Do you _think_ I could pretend it never happened?" Hak said, looking at Yona in the eye. He was blushing slightly.

"No," Yona muttered. "But, please. I don't want anything to be awkward between us."

Hak stares at Yona and gathered some courage to speak. "Why would it be, when I love you too?"

Yona's eyes widened than ever before. There was no way Hak loved her. But he said he did. And Hak would never lie to her. "Hak, are…are you trying to make me feel better? Or are you telling the truth?"

"Princess," Hak said, getting up from his couch and sitting right next to Yona. He leaned closer to her face so much that he could feel her breathing fast. "I'd _never_ lie to you."

Hak pressed his lips slowly to Yona's while making sure to position properly and not accidentally hit her nose with his. Both shut their eyes as they silently embraced in their very first, and clumsy, yet beautiful kiss.

No matter what, both wouldn't exchange this moment for anything in the world.

* * *

 **Gosh, I enjoyed writing this so much.**

 **Okay…so here's** **some stuff I'd like to clear up** **:**

 **1) This is literally the first time I'm writing a confession and a kiss scene, and I rarely write about romance. So yeah, it's badly written; forgive me.  
**

 **2) Their first kiss was sloppy or clumsy and stuff because it was their** _ **first**_ **, so you can't expect them to be an expert kisser since they didn't go to kissing school and stuff.  
**

 **3) Hak is going to college and he stays in the college campus, so Yona doesn't get to see him as often as she'd like to.**

 **So… did** _ **you**_ **like it? How was the story? Was it realistic? Was everyone non-OOC? Were the description and writing style and blah blah blah good? Was it too fast? How was the grammar, punctuation and spelling? What are your criticisms?**

 **I need answers.**

 _ **Now.**_


End file.
